A network may include a number of Low Power Endpoints (“LPE”s). The LPEs are generally powered by a battery and the life of the battery is directly related to how frequently the endpoint communicates on the network. An LPE may be in communication with another node, which may have a more robust power source, such as utility mains. If so, then that node may act as a proxy and a buffer for the LPE and may help to extend the battery life of the LPE. It would be helpful to have additional power management practices to further extend the battery life.
In a time synchronized channel hopping network, such as that defined by IEEE 802.14e, synchronization of the endpoints or nodes of the network is critical to network stability and performance. When an LPE is connected to this type of network, the LPE is typically required to engage in frequent communications in order to remain synchronized with the network, which impacts the life of its battery.